Being Stupid: Eternal Stupidness
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: All these Anime characters, getting drunk! Now, it's the Durarara! team that gets drunk. What stupidness will happen now?


**Being Stupid: Eternal Stupidness**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

All these Anime characters, getting drunk! Now, it's the Durarara! team that gets drunk. What stupidness will happen now?

**Before You Read**

More stupidness, because it's been forever since I've written something like this, and I miss it. Ha ha!

If you haven't read the other installments of the "Being Stupid" series, you are missing out!

First Installment; Being Stupid (Blue Dragon)

Second Installment; Being Stupid: The Stupidness Goes On (Danny Phantom)

Third Installment; Being Stupid: The Stupidness Continues (Dragonball Z)

Fourth Installment; Being Stupid: The Stupidness Never Ends (Astro Boy 2003)

Fifth Installment; Being Stupid; Stupidness Forever (Parasite Eve 2)

And now the the sixth installment; Being Stupid: Eternal Stupidness (Durarara!)

On with the hilarity!

…

**Being Stupid: Eternal Stupidness**

"I hate phones!" Mikado threw his phone on the ground and stomped on it, Izaya-style, laughing like a mechanically evil bad guy. Then he stopped and sighed. "I'm bored now. _Masaomi! Phone!_"

Masaomi didn't hear, being too busy rocking back and forth in a corner, whispering, "I can see dead people," like a crazy person. Then he jumped up and yelled, "_I'm a banana! Look at me move!_"

Anri went ballistic, running in circles and screaming and laughing. "I love Mikado!" she yelled, and Mikado went all emo for no reason. He dressed up in black and tried to mug someone, who turned out to be Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo yelled and hid in a corner, being drunk, too, because Izaya spiked his drink (in turn, Shizuo spiked Izaya's drink). Then, Shizuo jumped up, flapped his wings like a bird, and yelled, "_I believe I can fly_!"

Shinra, who managed to get drunk even though he didn't drink, yelled for three hundred hours then laughed and fell onto his back, yelling random words; "Pizza! Coke! I want a party! _Par-tah!_"

Simon just watched the disastrous scene play out _right in front _of the Russian Sushi Shop. Saki stood beside him, filming it all for jokes. "I _cannot_ believe this," she whispered.

Celty started break dancing to a slow song. Then, Izaya came out of nowhere and ran into a pole that was clearly marked, _Do Not Run Into This Pole._ Then he started crying cause the pole broke. Then, Shizuo came out of nowhere and jumped on Izaya before laughing and "flying off" into the sunset like a delusional happy man.

Mikado started crying over his broken phone, as though to regain his senses, but the Masaomi came out of nowhere, shoved a spiked cookie in his mouth, and they both were drunk all over again. Then, they started fighting, having a pathetic slap fight, which Mikado won. Masaomi cried in a corner and Mikado started yelling for no real reason.

On the other side of the world, the cop dude of which I do not bother looking up his name, jumped into a hot tub in the middle of the Arctic.

Kadota/Kyohei/Dotachin came out of nowhere and started pounding on a wall, yelling, "Let me in! I wanna come in!" Erika and Walker sat upside on a random bench. The driver dude, of which I do not bother looking up the name again, started trashing his van.

Then, Izaya got up and started singing, "Seven a.m., waking up in the morning,"

Then everyone got out of nowhere, Shizuo magically teleporting onto Saki's head without hurting her and then jumped onto Shinra's head, and then he was on everyone's head at the same time, as the group began to sing,

"Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal

Seein' everything, the time is goin'

Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'

Gotta get down to the bus stop

Gotta catch my bus,

I see my friends (My friends) 

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take? 

It's Friday,

Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin'

(Yeah) Partyin', partyin'

(Yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway

Cruisin' so fast,

I want time to fly

Fun, fun, think about fun

You know what it is I got this,

you got this

My friend is by my right,

ay I got this,

you got this

Now you know it 

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take? 

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend 

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday,

Thursday Today i-is Friday,

Friday (Partyin')

We-we-we so excited

We so excited

We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday

And Sunday comes afterwards

I don't want this weekend to end 

So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)

In the back seat (In the back seat)

I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)

Fast lanes, switchin' lanes

Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon)

Passin' by is a school bus in front of me

Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream

Check my time,

it's Friday, it's a weekend

We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend!"

Then, Izaya kissed Shizuo and Masasomi kissed Mikado. Everyone fell asleep in random places; Shizuo slept on Shinra who slept on a bench and Masaomi fell asleep on Saki and Mikado yelled, "_I love you!_" to Anri then they both fell asleep in the fountain and didn't drown. Simon returned to doing what he was doing. Celty randomly disappeared.

Namie randomly walked by, then said, "Whatever," before continuing on with her day.

Saki smiled.

When everyone woke up the next day, Saki used blackmail to get everyone to do her chores for sixty-six centuries. Shizuo tried to kill Izaya for kissing him and Mikado and Masaomi couldn't talk to each other for two seconds.

Four hundred and thirty-three years, four hundred and thirty-three months, four hundred and thirty-three weeks, four hundred and thirty-three days, four hundred and thirty-three hours, four hundred and thirty-three minutes, and six seconds after all that, everything returned to normal.

Except for Shizuo, who still tries to kill Izaya for that kiss to this day.

And Simon, who's record was permanented for the lack of customers that day. Permaneted isn't even a word. Or is it? This question will haunt you and Namie for_ever_.

But not the author, cause she's just awesome that way.

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

More stupidness is to come, with whatever shows I watch. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to check the rest of the "Being Stupid" series!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? The review button is right there.


End file.
